Finally moving on
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Everyone is happy during the winter holidays except our favourite hero Spiderman. He is still angry and depressed over the death of his beloved uncle Ben. He has only told Ava the whole story but has never faced the situation head on. Surprisingly, there is one member of the team who will not only help him cope but maybe even move on and smile truly for the first time in years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadness during holidays**_

**Chapter One**

It was the 24th of December. The day before Christmas and everyone was getting ready for the holiday. Ava and Danny were decorating the Christmas tree, Luke was out buying presents at the last minute but at least he was thoughtful enough to do it, and Sam and Aunt May were making something delicious again. The only one missing in the picture was Peter.

_Where the hell is the Web-head__? _

Sam asked himself that question for the thousandth time that night. It was true they did not get along but during the last few months they had ceased their love/hate relationship to that of simple dislike. Plus that, they had not even fought a lot during the last few missions the team had or they had not endangered them. But there were still times they could not stand each other and resorted to pulling pranks on the other. There was only one time when they both lost it and had tried to kill the other with their super powers. Of course, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson and the others had interfered just in time before they ripped each other to shreds. He chuckled lightly at the image of Spiderman or rather Peter Parker covered with food. The green-eyed teen remembered that day quite well. Peter and he had fought over who was going to take Mary Jane to the dance and ended up having a food fight with Peter being on the losing side. Of course, Mary Jane did not go with any of them because she had another chance to earn a scholarship for some journalist course. Sam shook his head recalling how much Peter complained about the girl's obsession for journalism. The black-haired teen finished cooking another meal and sighed.

_Wherever you are, Webs…I just hope you're okay… _

The teen sighed and freaked out when he realized that his heart was hurting. He frantically grabbed his chest which started aching even more. Sweat had formed on his forehead and he tried not to think about all the bad situations Peter could have got himself into, but his mind just would not listen to him. Of course, his brain would not listen to his pleadings.

After a few seconds of this what some people would call mental self torture, Sam decided to go out and look for him. As he was at the door putting his coat on, he heard murmurs behind him. The boy turned around only to find the other three getting ready as well. The only thing that made his heart ache more was the broken expression on Aunt May's face. That look made him worry even more for his friend. Sam sighed dejectedly. He knew it was no use denying it even more. He cared too deeply about Peter and seeing as how dispirited Aunt May looked was enough proof that something was definitely not right.

"He's there again." She sighed and that made every single one of the three turn to her with a confused yet worried expression on their faces.

"He's where?" Sam asked after a few minutes unable to wait any longer. Aunt May thought a few moments whether to tell them but Ava cut in breaking her out of her reverie.

"He's at the graveyard, isn't he?" She whispered and all poor Aunt May could do was nod. Sam clenched his fists. He was a bit angry and hurt that Peter had not told him about it but rather had chosen Ava for the job. But then he recalled how troubled she was when the amulet got out of control. He then realized that Peter had done what he could to cheer her up. And at that situation Sam knew he would've done the same, though he would deny it at any

court that he cared for his teammates. He sighed and turned around opening the door.

"I'm going." He muttered loud enough for the others to hear. Aunt May just nodded while Ava and Danny protested but Sam just turned around with a determined expression.

"I'm going to bring him back, okay?" He said almost yelled.

Danny looked at Ava who just snorted.

"Since when do you care about Peter so much?" She asked. Her offensive yet mocking tone insulting Sam and making his blood boil. He knew this was not the time to get in a fight with her but every fiber of his being was screaming to get back at her. And he did no matter how much he tried to resist.

"Since you started crushing on philosopher there!" He answered and shut the door behind him rather loudly leaving behind it a blushing Ava, a smirking and failing desperately to hide his happiness Danny, and a down-hearted and extremely worried Aunt May.

Sam went to most of the graveyards but there was no sign of Peter. Then he put his helmet on and turned into Nova. He searched every inch of New York but there was no Peter. He sighed as he stopped to rest on a skyscraper. He thought of all the places Peter could be and then it suddenly hit him.

_So that's where he should be! And why damn it did I not think of this sooner__?_

Sam flew as fast as he could and it turned out that he was right. Peter was standing at the top of the Statue of Liberty his head bent down. He was in his costume, of course. No matter how depressed or angry he was, he would never risk his safety or the team's for that matter. Nova sighed.

_He's such a goody two shoes as always! Even if it kills him, he would always think about the others no matter how immature or impulsive he can be. _

_**And look who's saying it. Sam's inner voice said making Sam angry. **_

_Shut up! I'm not that impulsive or immature!_

_**Immature maybe not anymore but impulsive – oh hell you are!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are two!**_

_Am not!_

_**See you just acted as a child. This proves you're immature! As for the impulsive side of you – you burst out of Aunt May's house to find Peter as though your life depended on it. You did it even though you knew you were and still are the least suitable for this job.**_

_I know that! But still I, I, I just could not help it._

_**And why could you not**__**?**_

_Because I…Because I…_

_**Because you what**__**? **_

_Because I love him, okay__?! __Because no matter how much I try to deny it I can't help but worry about him! Because no matter how much I pretend and even try to hate him and no matter how many times I've played tricks on him or fought with him I've always loved him and I think I always will… Wait a minute! Since when do I have an inner__?! _

Sam then flew even faster if that was even possible and reached the Statue of Liberty. He took one last look at Peter and sighed. He knew his friend was not going to respond unless he tried to choke an answer out of him.

_And considering it's me…he might not even bother replying no matter what I do…_

Sam sighed again and decided to go sit next to Peter. The green-eyed teen thought that this way he could at least show Peter he was there for him and that he was not alone. Sam wanted to say so many things but decided that it was best to just keep silent and wait for Peter to talk if he wanted to. After all, even if he was Spiderman, he was still a human being and you could not force an answer out of him. Well, you could but it would not lead to anything good.

After a few minutes of dreadful silence, Sam lost his patience and decided it was high time he asked Peter about his strange behavior.

"What's the matter with you, Webs?" Sam asked.

After a few seconds during which Peter looked as though he were contemplating what to say or even whether he should an answer came.

"Nothing." The blue-eyed teen almost whispered making Sam frown.

_That's it! _Sam thought. _It's time I spiked him up a bit. If he's not willing to talk to me, then I'm going to make him!_

"Never knew you were a scaredy cat, Web-head." Sam said.

Peter narrowed his eyes behind his mask and quickly sat up.

"Who are you calling a scaredy cat, Bucket-head?" Peter countered trying to hit Sam with his fist but that did not work because Sam had started flying.

" You. Or would you prefer chicken?" Sam countered making funny chicken-like sounds and waving his hands imitating a chicken's movements. The blue-eyed teen tried to punch Nova again but failed miserably. After a few attempts which again resulted in failure, Peter slumped down taking his mask off and sighing in defeat. Sam immediately stepped beside him and whacked him on the head.

" What gives, Webs?! Are you out of your mind or do you want every single person in

New York to know your secret identity?!" Sam asked and almost yelped when Peter put his mask on so quickly and pushed him down with his body. It was so fast that Sam could barely register any of it.. The only things he knew now was that he was trapped and that Peter's strangely warm body was in huge contrast with the icy cold ground beneath his body. And that was not helping lessen the poor green-eyed teen's situation. In fact, the sensations that were running through not only his head but also his body were almost unbearable. He knew though that this was not a time to be having such pleasurable feelings and immersing yourself into them. That was the reason why Sam just looked at Peter and told him something that made the face behind the mask of Spiderman so pale it could rival the whiteness of the snow.

" I know, ok? I know about your uncle, Peter."

Peter just stood there for a moment but managed to collect himself enough as to move away from Sam's body. The next few minutes, though, were spent in silence. That was not helping their situation at all or Sam's anxiety for that matter. The poor teen superhero wanted it all to end. He hated that he had gone to search for the web slinger. He wished he had never realized how much he actually cared for his friend or how much it pained him to see him in such a broken state. He hated it all. He wished it would be all over. But what he detested and wanted to annihilate was the dreadful, terrible, painful almost unbearable silence. Yes that was the thing that dejected Sam so much and maybe even made him feel a bit dispirited and maybe even broken.

Then it hit him. This was how the poor old woman Peter did not deserve to have sometimes, must have been feeling every single damn time the idiot gave in to these depressing emotions. This was what Aunt May had been going through all these Christmas holidays and this was what Sam was enduring now. The black-haired teen sucked it all up and prepared himself for a smack or maybe even a fight after he decided to give Peter a piece of his mind.

"You really don't deserve her, Web-head! You don't deserve Aunt May or the team!" Sam said almost screaming the end.

Peter looked at him as though he had grown a second head and felt his blood boil. He got up with Sam following. The blue-eyed teen turned so that he was face to face with the other.

"Who are you to tell me who or what I deserve or do not?!" He yelled and then clenched his fists.

At that moment Sam fumed. He moved closer to Peter so that he was invading his personal space now.

"Aunt May is now worried sick about you. She's sitting at your home and probably feeling helpless because she thinks there's nothing she can do to help you get over your stupid grief and maybe she's even blaming herself that she's not good enough to maybe even stand a chance against your precious uncle Ben!" Sam then punched Peter sending him flying but when he realized what he had done, he immediately went to help the blue-eyed teen.

Nova flew as fast as a rocket and soon the two teens found themselves on a skyscraper. He then looked apologetically at Peter and waited for the teen to hit him but nothing happened. Sam had closed his eyes but soon opened them for there had been no impact or loss of balance. He then noticed how guilty Peter looked. His eyes widened when the broken teen took his mask off. Nova was ready to ask him several questions mainly why he had done it but Peter waved his hand as if he knew what the teen was thinking and wanted him not to do it. The blue-eyed teen's next actions surprised Sam even more. Spiderman quickly climbed down the skyscraper and found his backpack which was luckily just near a bin in the alleyway and put his Spiderman costume in it. Then Peter changed into his normal clothes and looked up as though he were waiting for Sam to do the same with the exception that all the green-eyed teen had to do was take off his helmet.

That was what the teen did and then he followed Peter silently. Though Sam was curious

about where they were going he did not ask any questions.

After a good thirty minutes of silent walking Sam almost lost it but then his jaw hit the floor. They were at the cemetery.

**Alright. Very short but I just had to post this before the end of 2013.**

**All rights go to their respective owners.**

**And now I want to wish everyone a happy new year.**

**May 2014 be filled only with laughter and no tears.**

**May all your wishes come true.**

**May only great and awesome things happen to you.**

**Count the minutes and seconds, my friends,**

**because at 0:00 2013 will end **

**and 2014 will begin.**

**Also apart from celebrating and having an awesome time I want to review if you want to make be grin. :D Um….I needed a rhyme. :D Now there's not time left. Goodbye my readers. Till the next time I update.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgive and….even…..Forget**__**?**_

**Chapter Two**

Sam was way too confused at that moment but he kept silent. He knew he should act maturely for the first time in a long time at least for Peter's sake. The green-eyed teen sighed and followed his leader without asking any questions. He was as silent as a rock but inside he was a huge mess of thoughts and feelings which were mixed together in a very bad way. He pitied Peter yet he was angry at him at the same time. He wanted to hug and maybe even kiss him but he would deny the latter even if the goblin had found out his identity and was going to kill all of his friends if he did not let the cat out of the bag and betrayed his friends revealing their true identities as well and yet….he wanted to punch the web slinger so badly for making the others worry so much, his hands itched. His heart was racing because of the anticipation yet it was aching because of what Peter and aunt May had gone through, though Sam had endured pain that could rival theirs as well.

The teen's thoughts then drifted to a dark and hallow place where only pain and suffering ruled. Tears formed at the edges of Sam's beautiful forest green eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He did not need to feel this right now and most of all – he could not let Peter see him like this for he would think Nova was pitying him which was the last thing the black-haired teen was feeling right now. Sam recalled every single happy moment he had spent with his previous and current team to forget about the sorrow his heart was facing to no avail. All of his efforts were in vain. He could not stop the aching of his heart or its breaking into half again. Sam clenched the fabric of his jacket and felt his chest rip apart. The pain was so unbearable it felt as thought a dagger was tearing it apart and his heart was wide open for any assault. And the worst part of it was that only one little touch could break it making it shatter into a million tiny little pieces which could never be put back together ever again. Agony and misery were clouding Sam's breathtaking eyes and sadly for Peter they were as clear as day. The broken teen felt so down-hearted he was desperate. If someone offered him a chance to see them and ask them why, he would gladly sacrifice the remainder of his life here on earth to receive that one, unfortunately impossible, chance.

Sam knew it was going over the edge and far too extreme but he was also desperate and if anyone besides him and a few of his previous teammates knew this, they would gladly do anything to help him and grant him this simple yet strange and unreasonable wish.

"Here it is." Peter whispered.

These words broke Sam out of his reverie. He looked up to see a beautiful old willow tree which was casting a shadow over a…..grave. Sam gulped and looked at Peter with a questioning glance. The web slinger glanced at him and then his gaze was fixed onto Sam's eyes. Then blue eyes traveled downward and finally reached their desired destination – Sam's lips. The poor green-eyed teen gulped again and breathed in heavily for he was feeling the pressure of his companion's intense gaze. Then Peter's eyes went up again and met with Sam's eyes. Stormy sea met with dark forest. Both said nothing. They just admired the other's handsome features and especially the other's outstanding eyes. Sam gasped when the storms ceased and were replaced by a color which could rival the beauty and peacefulness of the clear blue sky during summer days. Peter just frowned at what he saw in his friend's eyes but decided to let it go. He dismissed the ache his heart felt because of the fact that the one he loved was in pain and said, "This is my uncle's grave and I come here every single time I miss him particularly during winter holidays when his absence is most felt."

Sam nodded but then frowned when he saw the sadness and guilt in Peter's breathtaking blue eyes. He hated when the light and cheerfulness from them was gone or their playfulness and happiness only to be replaced by darkness and sadness or confusion and despair. Misery could also be read in them and that undying feeling that Peter was to blame for Benjamin Parker's death which Peter constantly tortured himself with. The former were unappreciated and unneeded and had no place in Peter's eyes most of the time but right now they were understandable and Sam knew why they were present in his friend's gaze. The latter, though, made his blood boil. He was not only angry, he was actually furious and he was failing at trying to hide it. Sam could not always hide his feelings or emotions and no matter how much he tried, this time the fury prevailed over the compassion and understanding for Peter's situation.

Sam walked over to the grave and Peter followed desperately trying to match his friend's quick pace. Once they were near the place where Spiderman's uncle was buried, Sam turned around and grabbed his leader by the shoulders. Nova looked him directly in the eye. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes, and then Sam sighed and looked down while his grip on the blue-eyed teen's shoulders loosened. Peter was confused but soon realized why his friend had looked down. He was crying. Peter wanted to reach out and do something – hug him, kiss him, caress his cheek, brush away the tears, hold on to him tightly, tell him so, so many things – do anything….just to comfort him. It was heartbreaking seeing how broken the person he loved was. Peter wanted to do so many things but did not get the chance to for Sam quickly looked up and brushed them away himself. He smiled and then did something that surprised Peter. He hugged him.

Peter relished in the feeling of his friend's warmth. He smelled the fragrance which was Sam. He knew his friend wore no cologne or perfume and it was still astounding how he could smell so darn good. It reminded him of that distant summer which he spent with his whole family. A tropical island and he could not help but smile at that memory.

Suddenly he started crying. Peter could not understand why but apparently Sam did because he went back and his eyes locked with Peter's. He brushed away the tears and smiled, though his forest green eyes were still red and puffy. Now they both had signatures that they missed someone. Peter could not believe it and then Sam sighed.

"If he could see you now, Peter, I'm sure he would be proud of you." Sam said which only made Peter angry yet a bit thankful that Sam was trying to cheer him up. The blue-eyed teen huffed and asked, "How are you so sure, Bucket-head?"

Sam smirked at the use of his nickname, though he was a bit sad that Peter had not addressed him with his name.

_The only thing they ever gave me. Hah, I sure am pathetic. Oh, if they could see me now… what would they think of me__?_

Sam shook his head and that earned him a questioning and concerned glance from Peter but the green-eyed teen saw it and waved with his hand. He then moved away from his friend and stared at the grave. He smiled and continued, "Because no matter how many times you are dense to those around you, you do anything in order to make them happy. Because you would never hurt someone deliberately and if you ever drive someone to the edge, it will surely be unintentionally. Hell! You even let the person that killed your uncle live only because you knew that it was the right thing to do. You're kind, compassionate, a goody two-shoes that would some day suffer because of it, I'm sure. Because you've devoted your life to serving a town which does not deserve you, Peter. You are Spiderman. You save lives! You

put yourself in danger every damn day and what do you receive in return for that, huh? What do you get in return for all the blood you've lost, for every hit you've taken, for every wound, bruise or cut, for every hit on the head, for every sleepless night, huh?"

Sam nearly screamed the last part and raised his hands in exasperation because Peter was confused and mainly because there was still a hint of guilt in his eyes.

_Damn him and his too kind for his own fucking good heart! What am I going to do with you Peter__?! __You sure will be the death of me…_

Sam sighed and turned around in order to face Peter completely.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing but spiteful comments from ignorant citizens who only follow every single word J Jonah Jamison says who by the way is even more stupid than them." Sam continued earning a chuckle from Peter who was now smiling knowing that Sam was aiming at that, though that little damn light of guilt was still present in the web slinger's clear blue eyes. Sam sighed in frustration and went to Peter placing both hands on either side of his face. The teen then said, "Hey, everyone knows that if you could change something, you would, but…..you can't revive the dead, Peter and you sure as hell can't change the past. So stop blaming yourself for somebody else's actions, okay?"

Peter smiled and nodded but then after that warming moment a question suddenly popped up into his head.

" Wait, since when do you care about me, Bucket-head? And….since when do you fucking cry?! For crying out loud you would not be caught dead hugging people and crying for them! You were not, are not and sure as hell never will be the sentimental type!"

Peter was going to rant on about how uncharacteristically Sam had been acting but to his surprise, Sam did something no one, not even Peter could've ever predicted he would do – Sam kissed him.

It was simple kiss on the lips. There no tongues, no teeth, no devouring the other's mouth. Just a gentle peck on the lips, though for Peter it was a lot more. It was sign that his feelings might be reciprocated. It was still too hard to believe it because Sam had removed his lips away from Peter's too quickly for the blue-eyed teen to get enough proof…

…_**or a good taste of him.**_

_Huh! Who or what are you__?_

_**I am you.**_

_How can you be me__?_

_**I simply am. I am your inner voice, inner persona, inner you, other you and so on, and so on. Need I go on**__**?**_

_N-no, but how…I…I don't believe this! This is irrational and illogical! It just does not make any sense!_

_**Easy there, tiger. I-**_

_Don't use the stupid nickname MJ gave me!_

_**Alright, alright, I will not. I can prove it to you, though.**_

_Prove what__?_

_**That I am you, though judging by how you follow it is hard to think that you were gifted with intelligence and not I.**_

_W-what! That's just…_

_**Can you not think of any solid comeback or at least suitable words that would make me, how do you say it – shut the fuck up**__**?**_

_Great, my inner is a philosopher._

_**I believe I gave you no reason to think of me as a philosopher.**_

_Dude, the way you speak is enough._

_*** sighs * Young people these days. Fine, I shall talk to you the way you interact with your friends. How does that sound**__**?**_

_It sounds good to me._

_**Alright. Where was I**__**? **__**Ah, yes. I was about to prove to you that I actually could be considered a replica of you, correct**__**?**_

_I guess…_

_**Remember that time when Sam had lost a game and the way he was pouting was so cute you wanted not only to hug him and kiss him but also maybe to-**_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright! I get it! You are me! Now can you just get the hell out of here! _

_**Your head, you mean**__**?**_

_Yes._

_**I can do no such thing.**_

_Why not__?__!_

_**Because you were the one who sought my help.**_

_I did no such thing. Great now I'm even talking like you._

_**As I said we are one and the same person, though I am the more handsome and intelligent one.**_

_Don't forget modest as well._

_**That is by far the least funny joke I have ever heard.**_

_Yeah, yeah, just get on with so I can go back and…_

_**Do what**__**? **__**Kiss Sam the way you've always wanted to and maybe even go further.**_

_W-w-what__?! __H-how did you__?! __W-w-when did you__?!_

_**Listen, Peter. You called me here because you were confused by the one who is most dear to you or rather his actions. I am by no means here to bewilder you or cause you any harm. I only want to make things clearer for you.**_

_Yeah um…ok but how will you do that__?_

_**Simply by asking you this – do you love him**__**?**_

_Yes, I do._

_**And what was the feeling when he kissed you**__**?**_

_Like Christmas and my birthday together with Uncle Ben there._

_**I think you already know your answer.**_

_But how can I__?_

_**- Silence – **_

_Hey, inner! I thought you were supposed to help me! _

_**- Silence – **_

_You only made things even more complicated._

_**Ask Sam how he felt and why he was crying.**_

_What__?_

_**- Silence –**_

_I can't just ask him that. It is far too personal._

_**- Silence –**_

_Yet, I did open up to him a little. And he can see right through my masks and fake attempts at trying to deceive everyone._

_**- Silence –**_

_Maybe I should try and talk to him more and become closer with him._

_**- Silence –**_

_And maybe with a little luck he might actually do the same._

_**- Silence –**_

_I mean I fell in love with him so… there could be a chance that he might fall for me, right__?_

_**Took you long enough to realize that!**_

_Why, you__?!_

" Peter." A distant voice called. Then a hand suddenly started waving at his face and Peter grabbed it and jerked it away making Sam tense. The green-eyed teen's hand had stiffened but soon relaxed and he appeared to be relishing in the warmth that just always seemed to radiate from Peter's hands. Sam blushed a bit and tried to look away but Peter quickly grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look into his damn perfect bright blue eyes. His stormy orbs now held determination that scared Nova and he wanted desperately to escape. He regretted kissing the teen. He regretted coming here. He regretted everything that happened. His brain was already a jumbled mess of thoughts but all of them turned to mush when he felt soft lips touch his. Again it was shy and gentle. Peter kissed him so softly and carefully as though if he pushed harder or even leaned in an inch, then Sam would shatter into a million pieces.

The action caused the brown-haired teen to blush. His face was hot but he did not care. He just wanted, no, **needed** to kiss Sam and he was surprised but in a positive way by the results. Sam was blushing as much as he was. The green-eyed teen's cheeks could rival the redness of a tomato. And Peter could not help but laugh. The action earned him a glare from his companion but that soon disappeared and was followed by a beautiful smile.

Peter suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Sam. The breathtaking smile made him think of Sam in a different way. Though Spiderman had considered his crush cute and maybe even handsome, he had never imagined a day would come when he would think of someone gorgeous or maybe even divine. Peter laughed slightly at his thoughts and grabbed Sam's cheek drawing his attention. The teens smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss.

This one, though, was hot and wet. As soon as their lips touched each other there was fire between them. Peter quickly used his tongue to pry open his friend's mouth. He devoured each and every inch of the other's warm mouth relishing in the taste which was so Sam. He had dreamt of this moment so many, many times but reality did not even come close to his bravest dreams. Reality was a lot more intense and a lot more dare he say it enjoyable.

To Peter's surprise Sam moaned but as soon as that sound had coursed through the green-eyed teen's body was there something hot and wet against the web slinger's tongue. There was a battle for dominance. Of course, before the winner could be determined, they had parted for none of them could last any longer.

_Damn the need for oxygen._

That was the only thing running through both of their minds. For the first time did they agree on something. The next thing that followed was an awkward silence. Luckily for both of them Peter managed to recollect himself and speak.

"I promise I will not ever make you worry like that again or anyone for that matter."

Sam just smiled and nodded earning the former action from Peter. The blue-eyed teen reached out his hand and touched Sam's gently caressing it.

"I'm sorry. I never knew I caused everyone so much trouble."

_Damn there goes his stupid goody two shoes- ness again._

_**You know you love it.**_

_Not you again!_

"Hey Sam."

"Y-yeah."

"Why did you cry? It was not for me that I know for sure." Peter said hesitantly.

Sam sighed and felt tears staining his eyes again. He brushed them away quickly and clenched his fists. Peter felt terrible for asking such a question but then Sam smiled sadly and asked, "Do you know what it's like when you fear that a faceless enemy might bury you?"

Peter had no time to answer because Sam continued, "I hate it, you know. No matter how much I try to forget about it these mixed emotions always come back to me especially on Christmas."

Sam stopped because the tears spilled from his eyes and he choked on his words. He quickly brushed them away, though, and added, " I am angry at them yet I miss them. I wish I hated them yet I can't help imagining what it would be like if, if, if they were here, if they had not abandoned me."

The poor black-haired teen choked on his words but this time he could not go on and that enough a sign for Peter to go to him and hug him. He rocked Sam who clutched the fabric of his shirt desperately and soaked it with his tears. Though it was extremely cold outside, Peter did not mind getting his shirt wet. For Sam he would do anything if it would help him.

After a few minutes Sam calmed down. And Peter reluctantly loosened his grip around his shoulders and went back. He looked into the green eyes that he adored and loved so much and gasped when he saw how red they were. His saddened expression managed to make Sam smile and say, "If you think I look bad, try looking at a mirror, Web-head."

There it was that playfulness and teasing and that stupid, annoying as hell nickname which was just so Sam. Peter smiled and surprised Sam by kissing him on the cheek and countering with the words, "I might be red from crying, but you, on the other hand, are red not only from crying, but also from embarrassment."

"W-what? That is not true!" Sam screamed and withdrew his hands from Peter and looked down pouting but even then he looked way too cute and made the web slinger chuckle lightly at how childish his companion could be sometimes.

"Glad to see I can make you blush, Bucket-head." Peter said smirking proudly.

" What?!" Sam choked on his words again. This time he was red from anger, embarrassment and he was blushing. He looked too cute again but soon his cuteness disappeared for he had decided that it would be fun to turn into Nova and shoot at Peter. The web slinger had so little time to put on his costume that it was unbelievable he managed.

The next few hours were spent in chasing each other and playing with the snow which had started to rain a few seconds after their chase had begun. Sam and Peter had a wonderful time but their fun was soon over for they knew they had to go home and assure everyone that they were alright.

The teens quickly changed into their everyday attire but Peter had a question to ask which he did, "Was it your family that abandoned you?"

Sam sighed and nodded. Dreadful silence filled the air once again but this time Sam broke it with the words, "Forgiving is easy but forgetting is something I think is the hardest thing to do."

Peter nodded understanding what his friend meant and said, " I think I can forgive myself and stop blaming myself for uncle Ben's death but….forgetting is something…"

"You do not think you can ever do." Sam finished for Peter who just smiled thankful for the understanding and help.

"Yeah. Um…" Peter started but was hesitant to finish.

Sam sighed in frustration and almost yelled, "What now is bugging you?!"

Peter just sighed and said while blushing a bit, "You know I love you, Sam, right?"

Sam just looked shocked and nodded not trusting his voice to say the four magical words to show that he too felt it.

_Where the hell did that come from__?_

_**Awwww, Sam, he said he loves you.**_

_Not you again!_

_**And he looks so cute with that blush tinting his cheeks. I just want to go over there and-**_

_Shut up will ya__? __I am in the middle of a confession here!_

_**But- You're mean!**_

_Damn right I am. How dare you interfere when the love of my life is confessing his love for me. D-did I just say l-love of my life__?_

_**Damn right you did! Haha!**_

_J-just go away already!_

_**Alright, alright, I will. Just don't do anything "inappropriate" or "too risky" if you know what I mean.**_

_Why you__?!_

"Hey, Sam."

"Y-yeah. I'm listening!" Sam almost screamed and Peter smiled knowing full well that he had shocked the poor teen but decided to go on. It was now or never.

"You know you can count on me whenever you need to, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Sam said and Peter smiled intertwining their fingers and asking, " You ready?"

They were just in front of the house and Sam nodded but grabbed Peter by his sleeve and said, "But before we go in, I- I want to say something."

Peter looked concern but asked, "What's wrong?"

" I-I love you, too, Peter." Sam said blushing which earned him a kiss by Peter. The web slinger smiled and added, "Always have and always will?"

"Always have and always will." Sam confirmed.

_**Ah, finally these two are together. Said Sam's inner.**_

_**Yup, we did a good job for sure. Replied Peter's inner.**_

**Ah, finally this is done. I want to thank everyone who has commented. This is the end of another one-shot. If you can tell me what you think of the ending in a review, it would mean the world to me. **

**Now….I wish every luck with Monday tomorrow, I hope you've had **

**A wonderful weekend**

**And that tomorrow won't be too bad.**

**Good night. **

**Hold on to you bed shits tight**

**Because school is coming**

**And no matter the running**

**There is no escape**

**Even if you are a superhero with a cape.**

**Goodbye. Till my next story!**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
